The Riddle
by Happily-Ever-After-13
Summary: Ginny's being tortured by memories and voices inside her head.
1. Not again

Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own most of these characters and, if I DID own the books and it's contents, I sure as hell wouldn't be taking over 2 years to get them out to the poor, crazy, obsessed fans *coughmecough*

She woke up, sweating and shaking, once again. She was getting used to the nightmares. After all, it had happened nearly a year ago yet she remembered it so clearly. His voice, whispering in her ears, would tell her what to do. She had thought THEY were nightmares but they weren't, she realized, only too late as she lay on a hard, cold floor, fading as he grew clearer.

Ginny looked around her. The curtains, hanging from high posts on her bed, were slightly open. She could see Fae Anderson sleeping quietly in the bed next to her.

_I wish I __could sleep so soundly, Ginny though. __Fae's__ lucky, SHE's __not tortured by __–_

Ginny shivered and pulled her scarlet blankets tighter around her pale body. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind, still haunting her thoughts.

It was the same nightmare that had woken her up nearly every night she had spent at Hogwarts since – 

She shook her head, wishing the memories would leak out of her ears or roll down her checks in the tears that were now seeping through her eyes.

They didn't.

_I will come back my dear Ginny, she heard his soft voice in her ear even when her eyes seen him screaming in pain. _

_We will be together again, you and I, my queen._

"But I don't want to be your queen! I don't want you to come back!" Ginny whispered her voice hoarse and her cheeks wet with fast-flowing tears.

The nightmare, though short it was, frightened Ginny into mad shaking fits. She could hardly ever sleep after seeing his face invading her peaceful nights. She got up and walked down the spiraling stair case, protruding into Gryffindor's Common Room and sitting in a comfy chair near the fire place. She looked into the blazing fire, drifting off.

*~**~*

"Ginny?"

She woke up, blinking her eyes.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Percy said, kneeling next to her, looking worried.

"Mmhm," she said sleepily.

"This is the third time this week I found you down here sleeping. What's wrong?" 

"Ah, leave her along, Perce!" Fred said.

"Yeah," George continued, "Some troll-like git is probably snoring too loudly for Gins to sleep."

Nearby Ron laughed though his eyes were still specked with worry for he had found her in the common room sleeping the other night.

Percy sighed. "Virginia Marie Weasley, if I  find you down here again, I'm going to have to mail Mum," he said, trying to sound stern though he didn't succeed.

Ginny nodded.

"Now get dressed," he added, getting up and backing away.

*~**~*

Minutes later, Ginny was up in her room, fully clothed and brushing her red hair. She opened her mirrored wardrobe door and looked at her reflection, deciding whether or not to pull her hair back or leave it hanging on her shoulders. Behind her, she noticed someone standing. It was him. There was no mistaking it, his eyes were like no other.

"Hello, Ginny, my dear," he said.

She dropped her brush and wheeled around.

No one was there.

_Thh__. That's it! I have 2 other chapters written if ya want them. PLEASE review or I'll send my flying, purple monkeys on you! No, seriously, PLEASE review. SAY ANYTHING – good or bad. I'm DESPERATE to here what you're thinking about my FIRST FIC. Thanks! :-]_


	2. Voices

Disclaimer: Nope! I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't even know her and, if I did, I'd be bugging her to get the next book out! 

They had all ran up the stairs: Percy, the twins, and Ron. They shouldn't have, they would loose points but they had her scream, a high-pitched screech that had silenced them all and stung their ears.

The scream was familiar to all the Weasleys It was the noise that they had all woken up to the first week Ginny had come home from Hogwarts last year. She had always been found in her room, pale and sweating. They had asked her what was wrong, of course, but she would never answer and had always ended up falling asleep in Percy's arms.

This time was no different.

"Ginny!" Percy said, kneeling down to his youngest sibling and holding her close. The other Weasleys hovered around the two.

"I – I – I," Ginny tried to make up an excuse as Fred bent down and picked her up as Percy instructed him to do. 

"Take her to the hospital wing," the prefect instructed, "I'll mail Mum –"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Professor McGonagal burst in, red faced. "Percy! I would have expected -" she stopped, seeing Ginny's nearly limp body in Fred's strong arms.

"Wha- Wha- What happened here?" she asked, her face turning from red to white.

"I – I don't know, Professor," Percy stammered. "She needs to be taken to the hospital wing."

Professor McGonagal nodded and moved out of Fred's way. He walked past her quickly with his only sister in his arms. George and Ron ran after him, Percy stood for a moment. He as about to leave when – 

"Percy, please explain," Professor McGonagal said.

Percy was torn between his family and his duties. His sister, his ONLY sister who had NEVER teased him, was sick. Something was wrong with Ginny yet Professor McGonagal, his boss (if you will), wanted an explanation. He stared at the Professor while thinking of his delicate sister.

"I'm sorry, Professor. My sister," he gestured toward the door and ran out of the dorm.

*~**~*

It was several hours later but Percy still sat by her side.

"Honestly, Perce, I'm FINE!" Ginny said again for the hundredth time, it seemed.

"No, you're not!" Percy said to his sister, raising his voice. "Ginny! I'm telling Mum and Dad."

"But you CAN'T. Please?" Ginny pleaded. "They already think I've gone batty." Ginny added, looking down. "I heard them talking, Perce, about sending me to St. Mungos. I'm FINE. Please …"

Percy looked at his sister. Tears were flowing down her checks. She had always been so nice to him. She had loved him like, it seemed, none of his younger siblings did. He sighed.

"All right Virginia," he said, getting up.

Ginny smiled. "Oh, Perce!" she said, grabbing him around the middle and hugging him. "Thanks."

Percy patted his sister's head lovingly and walked away.

She sat there. _Nothing's wrong, she told herself. __I hadn't gotten enough sleep. I imagined him._

"Oh, but you didn't Ginny, my love," she heard his voice faintly whisper.

Ginny gasped, falling back in the hospital bed, her head hitting the soft pillow.

"I did," she whispered. "I did."

_That's it. I know my chapters are short and I'll try lengthening them a bit. They seem so huge when they're hand-written. Also, Medea, I know things to move along quickly in my writing. That's a problem I've noticed with not only this bit but my other works. I'm working on it. ;-D_

_Oh yeah … I have Chapter 3 typed up but I don't have a 4th chapter written yet. If you want this 3rd chapter, it may take a while to get another one up. It's all up to you._

_Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading your opinions. _


	3. The Begining

Disclaimer: Nope! I'm not J.K. Rowling and I never will be. Therefore I don't own any of the Potter characters or places. You might want to check out Rose Rovente, though. I think she's Miss Rowling in disguise.

Ginny awoke, her stomach growling and her head aching.

She struggled to remember what had happened.

She had THOUGHT she had heard him. She had cried herself to sleep and now she was hungry.

"Oh, good, you're up dear!" Madame Pomfrey said. "There's really no point in you being here. You should be off to dinner."

Ginny nodded, got changed behind closed curtains, and set off to eat dinner.

"Write your farewell on the wall again, dear. Come down to The Chamber. I'm here waiting for you again, love."

Ginny shook her head violently.

_I must be REALLY __hungry, she thought. __I'm hearing voices. Either than or my stomach growls for food freakishly resemble someone talking –_

"How are ya doing?"

Ginny jumped.

"Sorry, little sis." Fred said, patting her on the back.

"Yeah, don't worry, were not basilisk sneaking up on you." George said with a smile.

Ginny forced the corners of her lips to curve upwards, "I'm fine," she said softly.

"Great!" Fred said. "Make sure you tell Percy that."

"Yeah," George agreed. "He's been crazy. Taking points from everyone for the STUPIDEST reasons." 

"I have NOT," they heard Percy say from behind them.

The twins laughed and ran off to join the other Gryffindors for dinner.

"Perce," Ginny whined. "I'm FINE."

"Percy, dear!" A Ravenclaw 7th year called.

Percy waved at his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.

"You sure?" he asked his sister. Ginny nodded as Percy gave her a pat on the head and left.

She was alone.

Ginny hated being alone. Last year, when Ron had Hermione and Harry, the twins had each other and Percy- Ginny laughed – had Penelope, she was alone. Last year when –

Ginny took a deep breathe and walked into The Great Hall. It quieted a bit but Ginny held her head high and walked to the long Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Fae and some 6th year boy.

"All right, Ginny?" Fae asked with a smile, stuffing food into her mouth.

"Mmm," Ginny sounded, filling her plate and mouth at the same time.

They were all staring at her. She knew the news had spread. Colin glanced at her quickly; her brothers all stared at her for long moments, aborting their conversations with their friends.

She noticed Draco Malfoy, an enemy to Ron, walking with two of his large, stupid-looking friends. A few sets away from her Ron, followed by Harry and Hermione, got up and met Malfoy right behind her. Ginny turned around.

"Don't worry, Weasley, I'm not nasty Tom Riddle come to get you … AGAIN," he taunted.

"Shut it!" Ron said, stepping forward. As usual, Harry grabbed the back of his robes to prevent him from damaging Malfoy's face.

"What are you going to do, Weasley, get your psycho sister to send her imaginary friends on me?"

It was lucky that, at that moment, Professor McGonagal had come to see how Ginny was.

"Everything all right, boys?" she asked.

"Just checking to see if Weasley was all right, Professor," Malfoy lied. He walked away, plainly disappointed that he couldn't do more damage but he had already done enough. Ginny was forcing back hot tears burning in her eyes.

"How ARE you, Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagal asked.

Ginny blinked back tears. "Okay. I think I'm going to go get some work done, though."

At that, Ginny got up and rushed out of The Great Hall. She let the tears freely flow as she quickly ran to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm NOT a psycho," she said to herself though sobs.

"Of coarse you're not, dear," The Fat Lady said. "Password?"

_Please review! Thanks for continuing to read my fic. I love you guys!_


End file.
